botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Volta Terminator Squad
|role=Infantry |equipment=(See Wargear below) |tactics= }} The Volta 'represented one of the two foremost Astral Colleges, channelling their foresight to make themselves almost peerless marksmen. This was achieved through their psychic gifts, to the extent that the Volta sacrificed their physical sight at the culmination of their training. With that step, their psychic power grew beyond any of their brethren. So deadly were they in gunnery that they typically went without swords, startlingly rare in the Ist Legion. The Volta had little need of melee weapons, especially when melee-oriented Terminators could be deployed with them. The personal cost of induction ensured that only a small number of Volta existed at any one time, but such potent seers were immensely valued as advisors and leaders both military and political. Some of the most senior Sentinels favoured a squad as their personal bodyguard, following the Primarch’s example. Always treated with a mixture of awe and disquiet by other Imperials, with the rebellion’s outbreak they became figures of terror. Background The Volta of the Blue Oni are a more mystical branch of the Harbingers who combine several roles of warrior, seer, and leader as they travel the stars. These honoured men in terminator plate have voluntarily forsaken the sight of the physical world. In return, their divination prowess is heightened to a considerable degree, even among their fellow Librarians. Wielding two volkite rifles, they eschew the sword. Only the foolish believes this choice make them easy prey in close combat where they will demonstrate an unnerving accuracy that allows them to challenge any opponent either near or far from them. Yet, as careful disciplines of the future, they lend their foreknowledge off the battlefield as well. Governors, rulers, and commanders alike blessed by the suggestion or recommendation from a Volta have always reaped benefits. As such, many have sought to hear from these blind diviners for one purpose or another. While all Legionaries bearing the Primarch Icarion's geneseed exhibit psychic gifts (most commonly in the form of precognitive visions and future scrying), the Volta master this gift to the level of art form. Chosen as neophytes by the Legions Magisters, these fated aspirants are put through gruelling trials and rigorous studies until they become peerless in their ability to predict and observe the world around them. Their final initiation before donning the mantel of Volta is the ritual blinding; freeing them from the burden of false sight so that their minds eye can truly focus. These ritually-blinded Astartes are able to foresee the swing of a blade or the trajectory of ordinance through Battle-scrying. So talented are they at avoiding the blows of enemies and pinpointing their own, the Volta forsake close combat weapons entirely; choosing instead to march to war bearing a pair of arcane weapons from the I Legion armories as they march forward in terminator plate. Though blind, these psychic gunslingers aim is nevertheless eerily accurate. Because of this, Volta are naturally drawn to the fulcrum of a combat zone, to the exact moment where one crucial decision or blow can swing the tide of victory. For it is their philosophy that the future is only somewhat malleable, some events are locked and can only be reacted to. Though their role on the battlefields of the Great Crusade as elite troops and bodyguards are valuable, it is as a councilor that the Volta truly shine. Many a compliance has been rescued from disaster by the well-timed advice from these mystic advisors. Unit Composition *'1 Volta Magister *'2-4 Volta Terminators' Unit Type *'Infantry' Wargear *'Cataphractii Terminator Armour' *'2 Madrigal-Pattern Volkite Chargers' Optional Wargear One Volta Terminator may exchange one Akira-Pattern Volkite Charger for an Akira-Pattern Volkite Culverin. One Volta Terminator may take a Legion Banner. Optional Wargear (Magister Only) *'Haywire Grenades' *'Augury Scanner' *'Grenade Harness' Dedicated Transport A Volta Terminator Squad may take of Land Raider Proteus, Land Raider Phobos or Dreadclaw Drop Pod as a dedicated transport. Category:Harbingers Category:Space Marines Category:Units